Through The Eyes Of A Phoenix
by Quill of Minerva
Summary: Day in and day out Fawkes observes two people who dance around each other instead of revealing what’s in their hearts. These are his thoughts.
1. Default Chapter

**_Through The Eyes Of A Phoenix_**

****

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, the characters do not belong to me but to JK Rowling.

**Summary: **Day in and day out Fawkes observes two people who dance around each other instead of revealing what's in their hearts. These are his thoughts.

**A/N: **This is originally a one-shot but depending on what you say in your reviews, I might be encouraged to continue with it. Many thanks to my wonderful beta, Ang, who has been wonderful in helping me with this story.

I am the familiar of probably one of the greatest wizards of all time: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I was handed down to Albus by my previous owner, his grandfather, Achilles Elias Hector Dumbledore. It has been a family tradition for centuries that the oldest Dumbledore son takes me on when the time comes. I have been with Albus since he was the tender age of three and I have remained loyal to him. I will remain with Albus until the fates decide that we are to be parted but I believe we will be together for many more years yet.

Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is known for his intelligence and courage in the wizarding world. The wizarding community is correct for thinking such things but I see a side to him, which no one else sees. I have always known what he tries to hide day in, day out. I know him all to well and it pains me to see him so lonely. I know what makes his blue eyes twinkle and I know what makes him smile. In fact, I believe I know him better than he knows himself at times.

His heart came to life forty years ago when a dark haired witch had stumbled into him in Diagon Alley. She had told him to watch where he was going and that he had better get his glasses corrected. She had then disappeared, leaving him speechless and in love. She turned up in the December of 1956 to take up the position of Transfiguration professor.

The job has become vacant because the current professor had decided to leave and take a wife. Minerva McGonagall is her name, the only woman who had ever rendered the great Albus Dumbledore speechless. She has hair as black as the night and the most amazing emerald green eyes, which seem to be able to probe into anyone. She is a very intelligent witch in her own right and has been blessed with a quick wit. She is not one to take fools gladly and is formidable in the classroom. All these qualities attracted her to him, like a moth around a flame. They became great friends after the initial rocky start and I began to notice an unfamiliar twinkle appear in his eyes whenever she was around.

He began to talk about her every night and I, being a good familiar, listened intently to his words. I made soft cooing noises to assure him that I was listening and I would get a sherbert lemon in return. My master has a love for muggle confectionary, especially for the yellow sweet that tastes of lemon and has some fizzy stuff in the middle. The local sweetshop in Hogsmeade, Honeydukes, keeps them in stock especially for him. Every evening when Minerva pops by for a chat, a game of chess or to discuss some school matters, he tries to get her to try one but she always declines his offer. He tells me that she reminds him of a sherbert lemon but I can't really see it as she isn't yellow and I seriously doubt that she tastes of lemon.

I, also, find myself enjoying Minerva's company and I often fly by to see her once a day. She treats me by giving me pieces of ginger newts. She also tells me that I will have a bit of a tummy, like my master, if I continue to eat them like I do. I look at her distantly and then coo for another piece of biscuit.

In the last thirty-nine years, I thin I have progressed further with Minerva than my supposed intelligent master has ever done. I have watched her sleep peacefully when I have been asked to keep a subtle eye on her when my master has been forced to leave her and his beloved school behind. I have seen tears fall from her beautiful eyes in the middle of the night where she wakes to find herself alone. When she awakes to find me in her quarters, she no longer questions my presence. Instead she accepts it. I comfort her as best I can by softly cooing and bumping my head against her chin. But I am no substitute for what she really wants or needs. Only one man can offer her that and he is too stupid to see it. If only he could see that she loves him the way he loves her.

Their weekly chess games are sometimes unbearable to watch because without knowing it, they flirt with each other. One of them will say something too near their feelings and an uncomfortable silence fills the room and it's only broken when Minerva declares "checkmate."

It is very tiring to watch them do this dance. Sometimes I wish I could talk and then I would be able to make them see what's really in front of them. But, alas, I am merely a phoenix and all I can do is observe. Hopefully with time, they will stop dancing around each other and dance together.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Through The Eyes of a Phoenix**

****

**A/N:** Thank you to Ang for beta reading and for being a fantastic help since I no longer have regular use of a computer.

**A/N2:** A big thank you to all of you who have taken the time to review and who encouraged me to continue this story.

**_Chapter 2_**

I am not sure how much more I can take of this. It's come to the point where I am seriously thinking of plucking out my feathers as a form of light relief. I can voice my annoyance through a series of coos but I am either ignored or given a sherbert lemon. As much as I love those delicious muggle sweets, they are not the remedy to the situation unraveling before my very eyes. Perhaps I should divulge the scene before me.

It's Friday night, which is their usual chess night and on this occasion Minerva was half an hour late. It is extremely unusual for the usually precise transfiguration professor to be late. From the way my master was pacing up and down his private office and checking his pocket watch, anyone would think it was ht end of the world. When Minerva finally walked into his office, the look on his face was one of pure relief.

She explained that she had been detained by Sybill Trelawney, who insisted on telling her that the fates would not be kind to her if she insisted to scorn the fine art of divination. I am of the same mind as Minerva when it comes to seers. I do believe that true seers exist but they are extremely rare. Sybill Trelawney has had one, maybe two true visions but she is by no means a seasoned seer. She irritates me as much as she annoys Minerva but luckily I do not have much to do with her.

I wonder if Minerva notices how Albus hangs on her every word. I have noticed but then I am a very observant phoenix. I do find it laughable that two intelligent people can't see past the end of their own noses and in my master's case, a rather long nose. They are made for each other. His eyes only twinkle when she is around or when he thinks of her, which is often.

Minerva is the only real "Minerva" when she is around my master. Her infectious laughter can fill the room when it is just the two of them. Tonight was no exception. They sat in front of the fireplace laughing and playing chess. As usual, Minerva's skilled ivory chess pieces slaughtered Albus' lead pieces. I think over the years, he has beaten her a handful of times. Their longest game lasted seventy-two hours

I watched with interest as they started to clear up the chess pieces. Their hands reached for the ivory queen at the same time. Time seemed to come to a standstill as their eyes locked and I was practically willing them to kiss. At one point, I saw them lean closer but then his blasted watch fell from his pocket and crashed to the floor. The moment was broken and Minerva hastily pulled away. She blushed slightly and quickly made her excuses before leaving. After she had left, my master sat quietly with his head in his hands. It was at this moment that I decided to take matters into my own sharp claws.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Through The Phoenix Eyes**

**A/N:** A Big thank you to all of you who took the time to review. This chapter is for you! Another huge thank you to my friend and beta, Ang.

**Chapter 3**

I am a phoenix of habit and I must admit sleeping is one of my favorite pastimes but I have had to break the habit of a lifetime and stay awake. Instead of sleeping, my clever brain has been formulating a plan. A plan of plans, possibly the best plan ever thought of by a phoenix. The ultimate outcome of this idea is the joining of two hearts and an easier life for me. I love my master but there is sacrifices and I am going to end up looking like a prized idiot. I am putting my own plan into action this evening and I shall report back soon.

Well, it's the morning after the big plan and I am one clever phoenix! In fact, I think I should be given an award for services to the school. Perhaps I should stop blowing my own beak and tell you what happened.

I flew by Minerva's window and popped in to see her. She gave me my usual double helping of ginger newts. I watched her scribble away on a piece of parchment and I peered over her shoulder. I appeared to be r am going to end up looking like a prized idiot. I am putting my own plan into action this evening and I shall report back soon.

Well, it's the morning after the big plan and I am one clever phoenix! In fact, I think I should be given an award for services to the school. Perhaps I should stop blowing my own beak and tell you what happened.

I flew by Minerva's window and popped in to see her. She gave me my usual double helping of ginger newts. I watched her scribble away on a piece of parchment and I peered over her shoulder. I appeared to be reading what she was writing. She told me I'm such a clever phoenix but also a nosey one. Little did she know that I can't read a single scribble on the parchment.

While she was working away, I glanced around her immaculate office till I saw what I was looking for. There, on her shelf above her fireplace, was the delicate bone china figurine of herself that was given to her by James Potter and Lily Evans on their last day at Hogwarts. There was a small gap between the arm and body of the figurine. It was just big enough for me to slip my claw through but not big enough to get it back out again without assistance. So, I threaded my claw through the tiny opening and made a painful screech. I watched as Minerva's head shot up from her work, her emerald green eyes alert. I squawked again to make it known that I was in agony and she immediately rose to her feet and swept over to me.

"Oh Fawkes! How in the name of Merlin did you manage this?" she questioned as she examined my claw. I squawked and nipped at her as she tried to free me. I felt really bad about attacking her like that but I did it for the greater good.

"Fawkes Dumbledore!" she exclaimed with a hint of irritation in her voice. "How can you expect me to help you, if you behave like this?"

I simply stared at her before screeching loudly and flapping my wings to make it appear that I was struggling.

"Oh Fawkes, calm down little one," I heard her say as she tried to soothe me. "I'll get Albus."

I congratulated myself on a job well done as she threw a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace and called for my master. Within seconds, Albus stepped out of the fireplace and peered at me with an amused twinkle in his eyes. He will tease me about this moment for years to come.

"How did he do this?" questioned my master.

"I have no idea, Albus," answered Minerva.

"I can sort this out with a simple spell," he said pulling out his wand.

"Oh no you won't!" exclaimed Minerva, placing a hand on his wand. "That figurine is priceless to me, Albus."

When she said that I began to panic, as I hadn't expected her to say that and her revelation made me begin to regret ever thinking of this plan. They simply stared at me for a full ten minutes as they each thought of ways to free me. At one point, Albus suggested that one of them hold me while the other pulled the figurine. I quickly made my thoughts known on that idea!

"You know, this figurine is stunning my dear," Albus told her with a smile. "It really defines your natural elegance and beauty."

I watched the usually composed Head of Gryffindor blush and quickly bring the subject around to the matter at hand…freeing me.

"I think I know a way we can free Fawkes and not damage me, so to speak. I'll go and get some butter from the kitchens."

"Why don't I just summon some," suggested Albus. He waved his wand and suddenly a butter dish appeared in her hands.

I watched in fascination as she smeared butter all over my swollen claw and the figurine. At one point, I was worried that she was going to cook my claw but then I reasoned that she would never do such a thing. A minute later, she carefully pulled my claw free from captivity and I knocked my head against her cheek affectionately.

"An inspired idea, my dear," exclaimed my master.

"A bit of muggle common sense," she replied. "I think it would be wise to soak his foot."

"I will do just that," he told her as he leaned forward to place a thank you kiss upon her cheek. But at that moment, she turned her head and he captured her lips instead. I watched for a moment as neither of them pulled away before I flew away to nurse my bruised ego and claw. But at least I know it as all for a grand purpose.

**Fin**

**A/N2:** There will most likely be an epilogue.


End file.
